Aido x Reader Just One Bite Part 1
by DimantesReign
Summary: You're first day at Cross Academy as a human. BITE SCENE IN PART 2
1. Chapter 1: First Day

"Yuki! You're so mean!" You could hear a girl roar from the crowd. It was your first day at Cross Academy, and already you could tell that at least some of the crazy rumors about the school were true.

"Alright, alright! Get back! You need to get out of the way!" Yuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter pushed back crowds of the day class girls who donned the same black uniform as you. Ah yes, the loving fan girls of the day class, who stood at those gates every day, waiting for their beloved night class beauties to come out.

You stood on the very edge of the group of girls, as far from the gate as possible but still near enough to the others that you wouldn't look odd or like a loner. You sighed, chuckling under your breath.

"These girls…if they had any idea." You mumbled. The only reason you were even out there was because your roommate, a girl that had been at the academy for years, insisted that you see the night class on your first day. You had no interest in seeing them. None at all. In fact…the idea of having vampires at your school frightened you terribly. After all, your own mother had been killed by one of those savage beasts.

You pitied those hormonal, love-sick girls beside you. If they knew what a danger the night class was, they probably would stay as far away as possible. The only reason you knew about the night class was because your father was a vampire hunter, and one that fought along side Kaien Cross himself at one point in time, though you and Yuki had never met, your fathers were very close and that was what got you into the academy. Your father, with his hostility for all vampire-kind, was very adamant about you going somewhere else, especially after watching your mother die to a vampire in your own home, but after much pleading from yourself, and his old friend Kaien assuring him that his night class was very well behaved, he agreed to let you go.

"But if anything…anything at all happens to my daughter, Kaien, I swear on our friendship, I will handle it myself." Your father's words rung through your mind.

"(Name)!" You were startled out of your trance when your roommate nudged you with her elbow. "Here they come! The night class!" She hopped up and down like a child receiving a present. You gasped, turning to look in the direction of the gates. You leaned over the barrier that was set by the disciplinary committee to get a better look. You kept trying to convince yourself that you weren't at all caught up in all the hype of the night class bandwagon. You weren't screaming like the others, at least. You couldn't have a crush on people you'd never even seen, but you promised yourself that even once you did see them, you wouldn't be reduced to a blubbering, weak-kneed fan girl too. You were merely curious to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, get back!" Another member of the disciplinary committee, Zero, as you remembered his name being, scolded you for leaning over his barrier.

"Sorry!" You said sheepishly and leaned back again. Great! Now I can't see anything! You mentally snapped at Zero. You couldn't see anything, but you could certainly hear the girls get louder and louder by the second. You were pushed to the side as the girls grunted and hissed, pushing to the front.

"Aido!" One of the girls hysterically screamed. Hanabusa Aido. Blonde, blue eyes, flirty and dangerous. You recalled little bits of details from your dad's fieldwork and journals on the most famous vampire families. The Aidos were one such family. Yes…you were to stay away from him.

"Well hello, ladies!" Aido grinned widely, flashing the girls a set of pearly white teeth. It seemed you were the only one afraid of what those teeth could do. Zero and Yuki pushed back two girls reaching out to grab Aido's white jacket sleeve. "Don't they look lovely today, Akatsuki?"

"Uh huh." A tall redhead answered with a uninterested tone. Akatsuki Kain. Quiet and kind. Unlike his friend he is not a troublemaker, you thought. You looked as Akatsuki passed by. Behind them you saw another boy with Auburn hair. That must be Senri. So far, you couldn't see what the big deal was. Sure they were handsome, and Ruka and Rima were beautiful, but you'd seen humans that were even more so. Not many, but they existed. You scoffed. It was so shallow of these girl to only like them for their looks. They knew nothing about them. What they'd do to them if they got them alone. How they could kill them in an instant, and even possibly enjoy the kill.

"Why hello there!" Aido stopped right in front of you. You took a startled step back, but he grasped you hand, preventing you from moving any further away. You did everything you could to repress your fear, but your hand still shook in his slightly, and you were sure he could tell. He smirked, "I don't believe I've seen you before. What's your name?" You could hear the wave of extremely jealous girls behind you. The heat of their anger and envy for you was thick in the air.

"(N-Name)." Your voice shook as you pulled your hand away roughly. Your father would be enraged if he knew you had just touched a vampire's hand. Aido frowned, he could sense it, the way you didn't trust him, the way you didn't like him down deep inside. He knew you knew something you shouldn't, knew more then the other human, and he didn't like it. His brow furrowed, then he smirked evilly. You weren't obsessing over him like the others, a fact that would bother and eat away at him…and made you all the more desirable. He would make you love him, just like everybody else did. He felt the need to. Everyone like Hanabusa Aido, and it was unacceptable for this insignificant new girl to reject his advances.

"Well, (Name)," He leaned down to your height, his face inches from yours. He grasped a handful of you (h/c) hair and brought his nose to it, breathing in deeply, "You smell delicious." He said in a sultry voice. Your mouth gaped in terror. The hair on your neck stood in in fear. Your reaction told him all he needed to know, and in that instant, you become his new conquest. A prey that resisted must be tamed." Welcome to Cross Academy. I hope I see you again."

"Enough, Aido," You sighed in relief. Finally, a familiar face. Kaname Kuran placed his hand on Aido's shoulder, pushing him gently away from you. The girls screamed, reaching out toward Kaname. They were dismissed to their dorms by Zero and Yuki, giving you two privacy to talk.

"Hey!" Aido frowned." Oh, okay, I'm going. I apologize, Lord Kaname." He smiled at you," See you later, (Name)" He winked, and continued to walk with his classmates.

"Ah…sorry about that," Kaname spoke softly. You had only met him one other time, the night before you officially registered for the academy. He welcomed you, along with Kaien Cross. He said it was his duty to be there, that any student that had knowledge of vampires, human or not, was his business to keep an eye on. You surprisingly were not afraid of him. Even though he was a pureblood, more powerful then other vampires, he always seemed so kind and humane. "Listen, I need you to come to the moon dorm tomorrow after your morning classes. I'll be there then. Make sure you're there before nightfall, or I'll have to leave for class, okay? We need to talk before you really get comfortable here." He smiled

"Oh…okay, Kaname, I'll be there!" You smiled back as he walked away, but on the inside you were worried. You knew what he wanted to talk about. He didn't want the daughter of a hunter to bring trouble for the night class. He assumed the hatred that burned in his veins naturally flowed through yours. You giggled to yourself. You didn't hate vampires that much. In fact, they scared you way to much for you to ever be brave enough to attack one, and even if you were, you weren't trained in the art of vampire killing like your father. And tomorrow you would go to the moon dorm to-

"OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO THE MOON DORM!" fear overran your brain. You were heading into the den of vampires you feared and were told to stay away from. Tomorrow was gonna be one of those days…


	2. Chapter 2: The bite

You stood at the large, beautifully painted door to the moon dormitory. You checked the time again. Still much time left until the class exchange.

"Yes! I made it in time. Don't wanna keep Kaname waiting!" You panted slightly from your sprint to the night dorm. It was already a hot day, and your little morning dash left a slight coat of perspiration over your skin. You really didn't have to run, but you didn't want to upset Kaname. Better safe then sorry.

An undeniable feeling of dread washed over you. You placed one nervous hand on the door, then brought it back to your side. This wasn't a good idea. Somehow, someway, your father would find out about this. He always did. He always found out about everything. Word would spread within the day class that you were allowed into the moon dorm, the girls would be enraged with jealousy, they would complain to the headmaster, the class reps, or anyone who would listen, and your dad would hear about it.

"I can't…I can't go in there!" You turned around, walking a few steps away from the large door. A dorm full of bloodsuckers, of beautiful beasts. You could almost feel the dangerous air that lingered around that place.

What am I doing! You thought to yourself. If my father knew how scared I was right now, he'd be extremely disappointed and ashamed. He was never scared of the beings he fought. I need to man up! These were not savages…they were aristocrats. Nothing to be afraid of. You breathed in deeply.

You just wanted to get this meeting over with, so you could settle down into classes and become a normal student like the rest of the day class. Your life had never been normal. It couldn't be, with a hunter as a father, all you ever heard about was the supernatural. This was your chance to have that normal human life you needed, but you knew Kaname would never just leave you be until he knew for sure you weren't there to cause trouble. He never did trust your father.

"Okay, okay," You walked back up to the door. "I just need to walk in, find Kaname, and walk out. No big deal." You put one hesitant, shaking hand on the door and pushed it open slowly with a quiet creak. "Here goes." You sighed, walking in. You shut the door quietly behind you. "Woah." You whispered.

Once you shut the door, what little sunlight the open door provided was gone. You knew that vampires weren't particularly fans of the sun, but this was unexpected. The huge dorm was lit with little more then a few sconces and candles. Thankfully, you could still see fine, but the cool, uneasy feeling that came with the darkness made you shake again. It was like an old haunted mansion. This regal place definitely belonged to aristocratic vampires. Before you, you saw a royal-looking lounge, complete with soft chairs and a fireplace. A table sat in the middle with glasses full of red liquid left unattended. You knew it was only from blood tablets, but still, the thought of anyone drinking blood made you queasy. And that smell…you couldn't quite describe it…but there was nothing human about it.

"Where is everyone?" You said quietly.

"Still sleeping." You jumped, letting out a small, startled shriek. He laughed, looking at the glasses on the table. "So, I'm guessing that with you being here, my assumptions were correct. You know what we are?"

"Oh, A-Aido. Yeah…I do know, actually," You put on a nervous smile. He smiled back, moving closer to you. You moved back, bumping into the couch. "Ouch!" You laughed foolishly. "Um…isn't it a little late in the day to be sleeping?"

"The class exchange isn't for a while, and we were all up pretty late last night. Just needed some extra sleep."

"Then um…why aren't you asleep?" You looked down at your shoes, trying not to meet his icy-blue eyes.

"I dunno…guess the delicious smell of a human in our dorm was enough to…stir me." He smirked menacingly. Your eyes widened. "The better question is, why specifically are you here?" He inched closer. "Not that I don't enjoy the pleasant surprise. You looked to your right, thankful for a large staircase to escape to. Swiftly, you scampered over to the bottom step to put some distance in between you and Aido.

"Uh, just here to see Kaname. He told me to meet him here before the class exchange. Is his room, up here?" You pointed a wavering hand upstairs. Aido took a glass of the red drink from the table, then joined you at the stairs. He took a quick sip, nodding.

"Yeah, I'll take you there." He smiled.

"I-I can find my way myself, but thanks!"

"I insist!" He followed you up the stairs. Why couldn't he just get lost! You thought anxiously. He's a bit obnoxious, and he didn't feel…safe. "This way!" As you reached the top of the steps, he lead you down a long hallway lit with dim sconces. Even as you passed the doors to night class students' bedrooms, you could feel no presence, no source of life or feeling of anyone else being there.

"Um…Aido…are you sure he's here? It doesn't seem like anybody's he-"

"So, how did you come to know about vampires?" He asked in a low voice as he continued to stroll down the hallway just a few feet in front of you.

"Uh…my dad. He's a hunter." Aido abruptly came to a halt.

"So that's why."

"Wha-"

"That's why you reject me. Why you ignore my advances." He placed one hand on the wall, raking his nails down it angrily. He refused to turn around and face you."You think because you have hunter's blood, that you're too good for me, huh?!"

"No, Aido, I-!"

"All the other girls obsess over me, they love me! But you, you think because of who your dad is, that you are just too high above me?!"

"That's not it at all!" He threw the glass of artificial blood to the ground. You held your hands up defensively as he walked toward you, teeth clenched angrily. He had you backed into the wall, his hands on either side of your head.

"Well I'll have you know, you're still just a normal, insignificant human like the others! Who are you to ignore me! You're nothing but food to me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Aido! Please stop shouting! You're scaring me!" You yelled back at him, turning your face away as to not meet his furious gaze. Your eyes suddenly widened in realization….

If everyone was sleeping, all this shouting surely would've woken them up.

"Aido…there's no one here…is there?" You looked down in disappointment. Disappointment in yourself, that you had fallen for it. He backed away from you, his mad expression instantly becoming one of boredom. He didn't like to lose his cool like that, so he regained his composure.

"Remember how I said the night class was out late? Well, they're still out. They're probably wondering where I've went by now. Kaname would be here, but Yuki called him away for some unexpected business, so of course he had to go. I'm sure he didn't expect you this early, but he should be back fairly soon."

"You…you lied to me. Because you…you wanted to-"

"You know," he ignored you, "These blood tablets," He leaned down, placing his fingers into the spilled red mess that he caused and bringing it to his lips," while they do their job of controlling my appetite," he stood, walking over to you. You backed further down the hall, "will never be as good as the real thing. The real, pulsating, warm nectar. Hmm," He closed his eyes, thinking.

"Aido, I-"

"While I am upset with you, that doesn't change the fact that I stand by what I said earlier." His eyes flashed a bloody crimson," You smell…delicious."

"Aido, no!" You screamed, turning to run down the hall, but before you took two steps, he had already grabbed your wrist. "Ow! Aido, that hurts!" He disregarded your complaint, roughly slamming you up against the wall once again. "Ow!" He caged you in, preventing you from escaping.

"Maybe if I teach you a little lesson, you'll know your place." he cracked a slight smile, his voice once again it's usual cool tone. "It's been a while since I've had it fresh," he was starting to get excited, bringing his nose down to your cheek to inhale the scent.

"Hanabusa…please…don't," You said softly. There was no use fighting, you knew he would be too strong to fight off.

"Don't be afraid," he caressed your face, and you flinched backwards, closing your eyes tightly," It's just one bite, is all. Any other girl would be honored to have me drink from them."

"N-no~" you cried, you're voice trembled as tears trailed down your cheek. He brought his nose to your jaw line, dragging it down your neck to force your head to the side. He inhaled the sweet honey aroma of you (skin color) skin.

"I can hear your heart quickening~" Chills ran down your spine.

"No! NO!" You pushed against his chest, thrashing your nails against him."Stop, Aido!"

"Aw, come on, (Name)! Stop," he grunted, trying to grab your hands,"struggling!"Your hand flew up, hitting him square on the jaw," OW!"

Wrong move. You regretted your mistake instantly as he grabbed both wrists and slammed them into the wall on either side of your head. No longer was he the happy, flirty boy he was just a moment ago. You had enraged him by damaging his pretty-boy face. His eyes became a glowing crimson again, but this time they stayed that way. You screamed in terror as he bared his fangs. A primal, beast-like snarl shown on his face.

"Aido, I'm, I'm sorry!" He brought his face down to your neck, and tilted your head to the side. You tried to move your head back upwards, but it was no use. His head was firmly nestled into the crook of your neck. "P-please! Don't do this. Please…" You cried hysterically.

You gasped as you felt something wet at the base of your neck. Hanabusa softly let his tongue trail up the side of your soft-skinned neck, swirling it around sensually. a pink blush crossed your cheeks. "What are you-" You felt two pinpricks rest against your skin. Panic set it, and you began rapidly breathing," Aido! Don't! Do-"

You were silenced as his bit down, and hard. A gasp left you lips before you let out an ear-piercing shriek. Hanabusa groaned, irritated, and brought a hand up to cover your mouth harshly, his fangs still deep in your skin. Your screams were muffled, and tears flowed once again down your cheek and onto his hand.

The sound of your blood being slurped into his mouth was sickening. As he drained you mercilessly, you could hear soft moans coming from his lips. The overwhelming taste of your warm blood brought him pure ecstasy. The hand not covering your mouth released yours from it's place smashed against the wall. He could sense you weakening, and knew you no longer had the power to struggle or scream.

You began to stumble and slide down the wall, with no power to keep yourself up. Moaning again, he wrapped both arms around your waist, crushing you against his chest for support. Your arms hung limp. How did I let this happen, you thought, completely and utterly ashamed of yourself. What seemed like hours of a painful sting in your neck passed.

Your vision began to blur, and your limbs felt too heavy to lift. If he didn't stop, he was going to kill you. You felt helpless, useless. "Ha-Hanabusa…st-st…op" His eyes widened from their blissful trance. Quickly, he pulled his fangs from you neck, still holding you up. His mouth hung open, a look of worry crossing his face.

"Oh, man! I didn't mean to drink so much. (Name)! I'm sorry! I-"

"Hanabusa?!" You tilted your head to look at the speaker with what little energy you had left.

"Akatsuki!" Aido look to him, then at your limp body, feeling trapped and flustered, not knowing what to do.

"I was wondering where you've been! What have you done!?" Akatsuki Kain began to rush toward you two. He grabbed you from Aido's arms. Your vision was so blurry that you could barely even see him. "(Name)! Can you hear me? Can-"

Akatsuki's face blurred and faded. He didn't even finish speaking before you felt your body give out, and everything went black.


End file.
